Happy Hiro
Happy Hiro is the seventh episode of the fifteenth season and the three hundred and fifty-fifth episode of the series. In this episode, Hiro was feeling homesick, so Thomas tries to cheer him up by taking him to Misty Island. Plot Thomas sees that Hiro is unhappy so Thomas asks Charlie to tell Hiro a joke, but even Charlie's joke isn't enough to make Hiro smile. Later, Thomas meets Hiro at the Search and Rescue Centre, still looking sad. Thomas asks Hiro why he is feeling so sad. Hiro replies that he is missing his home in Japan. Thomas thinks he knows how to cheer up the old engine and they set off through the Misty Island Tunnel and out onto Misty Island. First, Thomas shows Hiro the Hollow Tree Tunnel. Some birds fly close to Hiro, making him smile, but Thomas is not thinking of the birds and tells Hiro that steaming through the tunnel will make him happy, but it does not. Hiro tells Thomas that it is time for him to puff quietly, but Thomas disagrees. Next, Thomas takes Hiro to the Misty Island seashore. Hiro is impressed by the view of the sea, but Thomas wants to take Hiro somewhere else that he thinks will make the old, wise engine happy. The two engines clatter all over the island until they come to a stop where Hiro tells Thomas he thinks it is time to puff quietly. Thomas has other ideas and takes Hiro to the Logging Station. The usual chaos is happening at the Logging Station; logs are flying everywhere! Suddenly, Hiro smiles - the Jobi logs remind him of home and where there are Jobi logs, there must be Jobi trees. Thomas does not think that visiting Jobi trees is very cheerful; he wants to stay with the Logging Locos who are the most fun of all. All of the chaos soon upsets Hiro. He blows his whistle and orders Thomas to make it stop! Thomas is sad, he realises now that whilst trying to make Hiro happy, he has done the exact opposite. So Thomas goes with Hiro to do all of the things he had not before. First, the pair visit the seashore to gaze at the sea. Then, they visit the Hollow Tree Tunnel where the birds settle peacefully on Hiro. Finally, Thomas takes Hiro to the Jobi Woods. This makes Hiro very happy indeed and the old engine assures Thomas that he is not a "silly engine", he is a very kind friend. Characters *Thomas *Percy *Hiro *Charlie *Bash and Dash *Ferdinand *Ol' Wheezy *Hee-Haw *Gordon (cameo) *James (cameo) *Toby (cameo) *Henrietta (cameo) *Rocky (cameo) *Harold (cameo) *Captain (cameo) *Cranky (cameo) *The Teacher (cameo) *The Bird Watcher (cameo) *The Laundry Lady (cameo) Locations *Knapford *Brendam Docks *Sodor Shipping Company *Sodor Search and Rescue Centre *Misty Island Tunnel *Misty Island *Hollow Tree Tunnel *The Logging Station *Misty Island Seashore *Echo Valley *The Jobi Woods Gallery HappyHiroUStitlecard.png|US title card HappyHiroNorwegiantitlecard.PNG|Norwegian title card HappyHiroRussianTitlecard.PNG|Russian Title card HappyHiro1.png HappyHiro2.png|Thomas HappyHiro3.png HappyHiro4.png HappyHiro5.png HappyHiro6.png HappyHiro7.png HappyHiro8.png HappyHiro9.png HappyHiro10.png HappyHiro11.png HappyHiro12.png HappyHiro13.png HappyHiro14.png HappyHiro15.png HappyHiro16.png HappyHiro17.png HappyHiro18.png HappyHiro19.png HappyHiro20.png HappyHiro21.png HappyHiro22.png HappyHiro23.png HappyHiro24.png HappyHiro25.png HappyHiro26.png HappyHiro27.png HappyHiro28.png HappyHiro29.png HappyHiro30.png HappyHiro31.png HappyHiro32.png HappyHiro33.png HappyHiro34.png HappyHiro35.png HappyHiro36.png HappyHiro37.png HappyHiro38.png HappyHiro39.png HappyHiro40.png HappyHiro41.png HappyHiro42.png HappyHiro43.png HappyHiro44.png HappyHiro45.png HappyHiro46.png HappyHiro47.png HappyHiro48.png HappyHiro49.png HappyHiro50.png HappyHiro51.png HappyHiro52.png HappyHiro53.png HappyHiro54.png HappyHiro55.png HappyHiro56.png HappyHiro57.png Category:Season 15 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:2011 television episodes Category:2010s television episodes Category:Episodes